Back Home
by HinataMorningstar
Summary: Shino left for 8 years, now hes back, and Hinata is pissed.
1. suprise

A tall nin, wearing a high collared jacket, black hoodie, and dark round sunglasses paused in the doorway of the bar to let his eyes adjust to the gloom, before peering around to see who else was there.

The young man noticed a group of nine men and five women in the corner. He started towards them. One man, the younger copy of the man next to him, with bowl haircut, green jumpsuit, orange leggings and giant fuzzy eyebrows, was studying him with his head cocked to one side like a bird.

"OH MY YOUTHFULLNESS! IT IS SHINO!" screamed Rock Lee. "HAVE YOU BEEN USING YOUR YOUTH TO IT'S FULL EXTENT, SHINO?"

"Hello Lee." Shino replied, ignoring the question. The rest of the group turned to took at him, disbelieving their ears. He noted everyone's expressions, most where happy or surprised, a few where indifferent, but one, one was very angry. _So even after eight years she's still mad at me. Well it's not like I blame her, I'm still mad at me._

"Shino! It's good to see ya buddy! I missed you! Ahh hell, we all missed you!" said a man with red triangles tattooed on his cheeks, as he strode forward to roughly embrace the other man.

"Glad to see you too, Kiba!" said Shino as he slapped Kiba on the back. As they hugged, the angry woman with indigo tresses pushed past and towards the door.

"Hinata, wait!" yelled both the blond and pink haired women, as they hurried after her.

Ino told Shino "We're very glad to see you, but excuse us." Shino turned his head to watch the two women grab the third. Hinata tried to jerk her arms out of their grasp, but no such luck. The three started to quietly argue.

"Crap, she's going to kill me later. I made her come, and I didn't tell here you'd be here. Didn't think she'd come if she knew." Kiba quietly told Shino. "Hell no one told her."

"Can't you understand why she would not want to come." Neji dryly said as he walked up and pulled Shino and Kiba away towards everyone else. "You spend eight years in Suna, only two days away, don't visit, or write, then show up and expect her to just pretend it didn't happen? Yeah right, just be glad we took all her weapons away before she got here." Neji dropped their arms and moved back to his wife's side, placing one arm over her shoulder and using the other to stroke her eight month belly.

"How are you Tenten? I had heard you and Neji where having another baby."

"Very good Shino, and thank you for asking. Yes our son is three now. It looks like I'd better join Sakura and Ino in calming Hinata." as she joined the three women, three more people walked into the bar. the sand siblings took on look at the four women and hurried over to Shino's' group.

"How did you get here so fast, Shino? What did you do trow your bags in your door then spirit here?" demanded Temari, before dismissing his presence as she spotted her boyfriend. "Shika!"

"Troublesome." Sigh "Hello Shino." sigh. Shino nodded at him.

"What's up with her?" asked Kankuro. No one answered, they all just looked at Shino. "What could you have possible done to piss her off that fast? Walk up and poke her in the boob? Jeez, I hope she doesn't make Sakura angry. I haven't seen her in a while. I was hoping we could... ummm... talk tonight." Gaara snorted, making his older brother blush.

"Shino has been with us for eight years and, despite all of Temari's' efforts to set him up with friends, he has never even looked at a woman wrong, and you think he is going to just walk up to a friend and former teammate and poke her in the breast? How did you become a Jonin? You have no observation skills." stated Gaara. Everyone in the group in amusement as the Kazekage made fun of his sibling. "And what you and Pinky do is not 'talking.' More like yelling, screaming, and humping."

A/n: ok i know im in The middle of a chapter, but i think doing half chapters at a time is te only way ill get this done. i have very little time at a computer.

P.S. REDO


	2. a little is reveled

"Very nice to see you Kurenai-sensei. How is your daughter?"

"Shes doing good, Shino. And she's going to have a sibling in not to long." Patting her belly she sent a look at Kakashi.

The copy nin looked up as if sensing the gaze.

"Hn. Yes I will be a father soon. We just wish Asuma was here to see his daughter." his visible eye returned to his henti book. "But if he was I most likely would not be having a child with Kurenai, or married to her." Shrugs.

"HEY BUG FREAK!" yelled Naruto.

"Not Hokage yet, I see."

"I will be one day, believe it! Lee and I spend all our time practicing with guy-sensei!" replied Naruto before turning to the green clad ninja.

"They're not always practicing" whispered Choji leaning in close "they're three big happy gay freaks. But we love them anyway. "

"I heard your engaged to Ino?"

"Yep, and she cooks like an angle. Not quite as good as Hinata, but still really good." he turned to stare at the girl of his dreams, stuffing more chips in his mouth, dismissing Shino and Kiba from his attention.

Kiba walked over to ask the bar tender something, then turned to the group and told everyone they were moving into a back room for a private party with food, drinks, and cake to celebrate Shino moving back home. He sauntered back to Shino's side and both watched the four women half drag, half lead Hinata to the back over her protests. Everyone else followed, the two old friends were the last to leave.

"She hates me now, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't say hate, maybe, I don't know, loathe? It really hurt her when you left, and she still doesn't know why, because we didn't tell her. We couldn't. It wasn't our place. Now that its over, it should be you. I told you that before you left. But I understand it was a mission and on need to know basis. It was before she joined Anbu. And when you left the mission was sealed until it finished. She never even had a chance to find out on her own. All she know, is you suddenly left in the middle of the night, didn't say goodbye or anything, never sent a letter, or visited. She really had no chance at any closure. I know the whole story but that's cause I was in the office that night, so..." Kiba trailed off.

"I know, but if I tell her she may forgive me, and then she might be trapped. I don't want her to become like my mother. Id never wish that upon anyone. If I stay away... maybe she'll move on and I'll at least get to see her be happy even if its not with me." Shino frowned (even though no one could see it).


	3. We follow hHnata for a bit

Hinata sat at the table flanked on either side by Sakura and Ino. _Well shit, _she thought. _I thought he wasn't coming back. Why now? What dose he want? Is he back for good? What do I do? How do I deal with him! Oh Kami what if they put us on a team again, Kiba and I are on a team, we don't have a third. No, they wouldn't do that to me, would they?_

As Hinata freaked out to her self, the waiter started asking for drink orders. "I'll have a bottle of sake." said Hinata. "And keep them coming." Ino an Sakura shared a look behind her back.

"Hinata, you never drink. Are you sure?" asked Ino.

"If there ever was a time to start its now. And I've drank, what about your birthday party?"

"I think that's part of the point shes tiring to make Hina. We do remember, that's why we ask." replied Sakura. "you were so drunk after four shots Kiba had to carry you home."

"I don't think you have room to speak, remember when you two made Anbu? Both of you were hungover for a week. You were useless." both other girls looked away. Just then the waiter came in with there drinks followed by Kiba and Shino. "Right on time. Pass me a glass." she poured a shot, and drank it down straight away.

Kankuro leaned over from the other side of Ino, "Are you going to share?" Hinata Just shook her head as she poured and drank another.


End file.
